


The Meeting (working title)

by RosaleeLover (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Criminal Minds, Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fuchsbau!JJ, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Grimm!Emily, Partner Swapping, Serial Killers, female!Nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/RosaleeLover





	The Meeting (working title)

JJ flipped open the case file.

"What do we have?"  
"Three male victims, all had their innards dissolved by some sort of highly acidic liquid, source unknown," Garcia said.

There was a type of Wesen that JJ immediately thought of when Garcia explained the case.

"Hmm, maybe a Spinnetod," she muttered so that the Kehrseite wouldn't hear.

JJ was a Fuchsbau, and currently dating Emily, who also happened to be a Grimm. Garcia was a Kehrseite, human, and didn't know of Wesen and Grimms.  
"Portland, eh? It'll be odd to work with multiple Grimms," JJ muttered, assuming she'd be working with Detective Nicki Burkhardt, another Grimm and the only Grimm she knew of besides Emily.

Emily looked at her, an inquisitive look on her face. JJ nodded at Emily to indicate she thought the same.


End file.
